Meant to Be
by NicoleBloodLust
Summary: When Edward left Bella feels that her whole world is crashing and no one can save her but the Jacob comes along. Jacob tries to save Bella from her self before she destroys her life. Jacob & Bella
1. Prolog

:To Love Means To

Love the Unlovable:

-Nicole-

Prolog

When Edward left Bella feels that her whole world is crashing and no one can save her but the Jacob comes along. Jacob tries to save Bella from her self before she destroys her life. But what Bella does not know is that Edward really lied to her. What happens when he comes back? Will that be the end of her and Jacob?

Bella & Jacob


	2. Don't Go

**OK here is my first Chapter tell me how you like it the song is called Dont go By Hope Partlow. this is my first story ever so plz be nice give me at least 2 or 3 reviews then ill put another chapter up.**

**:Nicole:**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 1**

**"Don't Go"**

_**It's a slow good night**_

_**And I just don't know how to feel**_

I cant believe it Edward is coming over to talk to me about something I have no clue about what thought. I'm really exited though I have not seen him for like two days. He said that we are going to the meadow to talk. I was walking to the kitchen to get some water but then the door bell rang it must be Edward." Hey Edward" I said giving him a big hug I missed him so much. " Hello Bella are you ready to go?" Edward asked " Yeah lets go." We were in the car and there was no talking it was kind a weird.

_**He takes his foot of the gas**_

_**Cause we're moving to fast**_

_**But I'm the one straped in behind the wheel**_

We walked around a little. He turned to talk to me. "Bella I'm not in love with you anymore we are moving to New York. We are never coming back I don't want you to look for us at all I'm not going to call or write to you. Your nothing to me."

_**And it's a longer ride**_

_**And I'm on an even kill**_

_**Till his foots on the brake**_

_**Like it's all a mistake**_

_**He remembers how he's not suppose to feel**_

What that being said he just got in his car and drove away leaving me in what was our meadow? Or it was once our… I start to walk around to where the rode is. I just started running, I did not want to go home…

_**And I say I believe this is killing me**_

_**Don't go, Don't go, yeah**_

_**I say I believe this is killing me, Don't go**_

I get all the way to La Push beach and sit in the sand with his words playing over and over again in my head "_ I don't love you…"_ was I not good enough for him does he not wont me… did he ever want me…

_**And if the hardest fight**_

_**When all of my armor has pealed**_

_**My defenses are down**_

_**He retreats without a sound**_

_**From the silence his intentions are revealed**_

Is there something that I missed with him… is there something wrong with me. I look at my watch and see it is 7:30pm. I been out here for a long time I did not want to move so I lay down on the sand and look at the sky but my mind had other plans it went back to Edward.

_**And I say I believe this is killing me**_

_**Don't go, Don't go, yeah**_

_**I say I believe this is killing me, Don't go**_

_**I just don't want you to go**_

_**Yeah, I say I believe this is killing me**_

Was everything that we did a mistake…..

_**And maybe I'm just holding onto something your not holding onto any longer**_

_**I wish that I could let it go and let my senses take control**_

_**So that we could finally end this war**_

I must have fallen a sleep cause when I opened my eyes I was in a car… with someone but at this point I did not care Edward left me and does not care about me.

_**And I say I believe this is killing me**_

_**Don't go, Don't go, yeah**_

_**I say I believe this is killing me, Don't go**_

_**I just don't want you to go**_

The car pulled up to my drive way the guy got out on the car and picked me up. He brought me to my bed room and put me on the bed when he left the room I heard the guy and my dad talking. " Thank you so much for bring her home for me Jacob. I'm so glad she is safe and home." My dad said. "No problem your like family to me I'm just glad I found her and nothing bad happened to her." Jacob said,

_**I believe this is killing me**_

_**Can't believe I should leave him be**_

_**I believe this is killing me**_

"Maybe the next time we talk you can meet Bella." I don't know why dad wants me to meet him. "Ok well I have to go I'll tell dad you said hi." Jacob seamed like he wanted to leave I don't blame him. After that I fell back to sleep only to think about Edwards works.

_**Don't Go**_


	3. Bitter

Sorry to up date so late i been really busy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bitter

**Bella POV**

_Minutes turn into hour's  
hour's lead into days  
it's been years now since the trouble you left me_

Months past and still nothing from the "Them" the one that I thought was my best friend and their family just left with no goodbye. But I have to move on if he but ho can I move on when I was in love with him..

_And I won't say  
I'm not bitter  
but I've seen better days  
I'm not bitter  
Is it the better man that always walks away_

I'm done with this entire lifeless zombie I am going to become whom I am I'm going to move on. I got up out of my bed took a shower a brushed my god damn teeth and went down stars to talk to my dad. If EDWARD FUCKING CULLAN does not love me and if Alice who I thought was my best friend just wants to leave me so be it. I lost my other family.

_No phone call or even a letter  
no words to cause me any pain  
it's been years now since anything could hurt me  
throughout this life I fake my way_

I walked down stars and dad said " Bella we need to talk I think you need to go to Jacksonville and live with your mom." " Dad its ok I don't need to live with mom I'm fine I think I'm going to go out to day." "Ok well Bella the Blacks are coming over to watch football." "Alright ill make sour I'm home when the come so I can meet them." " Ok Bells be careful." " I will dad I promise." I walked out of the house got in my truck and went to the park to think. Thank got that today is not a school day.

_I'm not bitter  
but I've seen better days  
I'm not bitter  
Is it the better man that always walks away  
watch me walk away_

When I get to the park I started to run a little so that I can just think and for get. I'm going to move on he does not love me. And that was the end of that. I will move on maybe ill go on a date with mike he like me any way. Ill starts to hang with the girls and just be who I am become the new me. I'm not going to be bitter this is going to be a better day. Oh shit I have to jet home or I'm going to be late. When I get there I run through the door to find my dad and I'm guessing the blacks sitting by the T. V. "Sorry I'm late dad I kind a went running by the park and I lost track of the time." I said " It's ok Bella this it Billy Black and his son Jacob Black."

_I'm not bitter  
but I've seen better days  
I'm not bitter  
I'll be the better man, watch me walk away_

Jacob is about 6'5" brown short hair brown eyes and he is not built like "HIM" but he has really honest eyes. " Hi Bella its nice to finally meet you." "Nice to meet you to.." "Umm do you want to hang out some time Bella to get to know each other." " That would be great." Dad and Billy watched the football game and me and Jacob started to talk and get to know each other. I found out that he was the one that found me but I don't know how he did find me.

_I'm not bitter  
but I've seen better days  
I'm not bitter  
I'll be the better man, watch me walk away_

The next day I got some of my classes changed I am now taking music classes and I like it a lot. The teacher Mr. Dawn wants me to sing in the talent show. He has me in the music room every lunch day singing a song that I wrote. Its called Liar Lair **(The song is by Alexz Johnson)**I walked in to the music room and took one of the mic and played the rhythm and started to sing to it.

_You said I was your everything  
You said I was the one  
You played me like a radio  
You used to love that I had no shame  
_

I started to think of me and Edward….

_  
Pull my pain into what's  
Hold my hand to the flame  
_

He left me all alone and took my second family with him….

_  
Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you breathe me till your last breath  
Liar, liar  
Oh liar, liar_

He said that I was his life…

_Bit by bit, I feel the trap  
Just sit back and watch it burn_

Hold your eyes stuck to my veins  
Call out, call out my name

Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you breathe me til your last breath  
Liar, liar  
Oh liar, liar  
Liar, liar  
Oh liar, liar

Everything that he said I meant to him was all lies…

_  
Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you breathe me till your last breath  
Liar, liar_

Oh tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me wherever you are  
Tell me you breathe me till your last breath  
Liar, liar  
Oh liar, liar

After I finished up that one I had a text on my phone from Jacob. He make me simile all the time. The said in the text.

**Bella you should come down to La Push so we can hang out and I can introduce you to some of my friends. **

**-Jacob XoXo-**

YAY I get to spend more time with Jake.

**Jake when do you want me to come over right now I am in music class singing well practicing for the talent show.**

**Xoxo Bells Xoxo**_  
_

Jake always knows how to make mw happy. He is like happy pills..

**Bells you should do that song called For the First Time** **and see if I could sing with you plz!!! It would be awesome.**

**Jake XoXo**

He would want me to ding that song.

**Ok Ill see if you can come ill ask him when he comes back in the room. **

**Xoxo Bells Xoxo**

I remember when we first sang that song..

Flash Back

_Jake and I started to hang out a lot. Jake, Angela, Ben and I went to the arcade and played rock band. _

" _You have to play what ever comes on the screen" Ben said _

_The song that was chosen was For the First Time._

" _Bella you don't have to sing it" Angela said_

"_Yeah I can change it" Ben said_

" _Its ok I can sing it" I said I can do this I said to my self._

" _This was there song Bella's and Edward's Song." Angela said to Jake _

**(Bella)  
Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along**

**(Jacob)  
Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong**

**(Bella & Jacob)  
Now we're standing here, face to face,**

**(Bella)  
Nothing feels the same**

**(Jacob & Bella)  
For the first time, I realize something i didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so  
much more, something we both feel inside for the first time.**

**(Bella)  
How did we ever end up here? I don't know, but it feels so right.**

**(Jacob)  
The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and I.  
There's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the same.**

**(Jacob & Bella)  
For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before.  
For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more.  
Something we both feel inside for the first time.**

**(Bella)  
I can't find the words,**

**(Jacob & Bella)  
For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now,**

**(Bella)  
I never imagined,**

**(Jacob & Bella)  
That someone could make me feel the way you do. For the first time, I realize, something i didn't see before, For the first  
time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first time.**

**(Bella)  
Oohhh**

**(Jacob & Bella)  
For the first time.**

End of flash back

That was when I found out that I like Jacob more then just a friend.

" Hello Bella" oh my fucking god i know that voice....

* * *

**i know im bad who do you think came back... and bella having feelings for jacob. plz Revew **

**tell me what you think and ill up date faster.**

**:Nicole:**


	4. Authors Note

I would like to thank Artemis-moongoddess89 for her ideas but I think that I'm not going to continue any of my stores do to the fact that I have had no time to write and every time I pick up a pen I think of my ex boyfriend. He was my inspiration of my stores… and to make it even better my grandma is diein so when I have time and when I have the inspiration to write again I will. But until then take care. For the people who like my stores I will update when I get some inspiration. And you might hate me for another Authors note but yeah.

Xx Nicole


End file.
